sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The Mobius 43C Saga
The Mobius 43C Saga chronicles the events that take place in World-67B, AKA Mobius 43C. These events follow the 43C Freedom Fighters from their beginning on their quest to bring peace to a troubled planet. Mobius 43C - Lone Wolf (Ravoka) Prelude The Great Hole, Downunda, Planet Mobius - September 15, 4240 A cool summer breeze sweeps through the night sky as two mysterious figures make their way through a barren, sandy landscape. The two are seen holding an infant in their arms as they make their way towards a nearby village. They remain as silent as possible, being cautious not to awaken anyone from their sleep. They stop at the nearest house and walk up to the front door. The two quietly converse for a brief period and then place the infant down on the step, wrapped in a pale yellow blanket for warmth. They then quickly walk away, abandoning the infant to be discovered the next morning. That said morning, a dark orange furred bandicoot see's the infant. He saw a wolf. One with thin, soft brown fur. He picks up the wolf and takes him inside. Comforting him, the bandicoot looks at the rising sun through the window. He thought to himself. This isn't just the birth of a child. But of a legend. Chapter 1 - Five Years Later August 21st, 4245 Another day arrives as the sun starts to take it's place in the night sky, lighting it up. A call can be heard from a house near the entrance to the village. "Up and at 'em Rav! Today's the day!". In the next room, the same wolf seen at the beginning, now five years old, slumps his way out of bed and into the dining room. "Why so tired? Isn't this the day you've been waiting for?" the same dark orange furred bandicoot asked. "You know those times where you're so excited for something that you can't sleep? Yeah, it's one of those times." the young wolf replied. "Well, this isn't a time to be in this state. Master Kentigern want his pupils at their very best." the bandicoot stresses. "Yeah, I know" the wolf lazily replies. A plate is placed on the table. A piece of toast with marmalade spread over the top, melting away over the heat. "Eat up. It'll be a long day." the bandicoot says. Without even thinking, the wolf grabs the toast and starts eating. Now stop, explanation time. That wolf's name is Ravoka. Or at least, that's what he's been named by his adoptive father: Cirino. He's a member of the Onueo clan, a clan of desert bandicoots dating back over two thousand years ago. The clan is driven on combat, constantly training themselves to become the best fighters possible. All of this made possible through a special martial art created and taught to generation after generation. It was called Triex. The martial art pushed a combination of speed, strength and durability to disperse of multiple enemies as quickly and effectively as possible. Ravoka is part of the new generation to be taught and train in Triex. However, being a wolf amongst a group of bandicoots made Ravoka feel odd. He felt slightly turnt off at that thought, but didn't let that get in the way of his dream. Ravoka has wanted to fight for a long time now, and this was his time. His dream was that one day he could become part of the Defense Elites, a group of the villages best warriors tasked with defending the village from all outside threats. After he was completely ready, Ravoka rushes out the door and starts running his way towards the far side of the town. Once he reaches his destination, he see's a dozen of young bandicoot's waiting outside a dojo. He walks over and finds Levis, one of the only friends he has, sitting against the wall. They greet each other and start to make converation. "So this is finally the day, huh?" Levis asks. "I guess so..." Ravoka answers. "So what do you think it'll be like?". "I've heard it'll be hard. Only half of the class will make it into the D.E." Levis replied. "Well, it won't really matter to me. I will get in the D.E. no matter what!" Ravoka exclaims. "Alright man, keep dreaming..." Levis laughingly says. A door opens. "ALRIGHT, EVERYONE COME INSIDE AND FORM A LINE!!!" yells an middle-aged bandicoot from inside the dojo. "Well, here we go." Ravoka says to Levis. "Right behind ya." Levis says to Ravoka. They both walk inside. Chapter 2 - First Day of Training "Now, my pupils. You've all met me before, but to refresh your memory I am Master Kentigern. I'll be your instructor for the next ten years." said the bandicoot to his new students , all lined up horizontally. He starts pacing from side to side while talking. "Now, I will warn you. This will not be easy. This requires commitment, determination and willpower. You will fall. Again and again and again. But you'll get back up and try again. Every time. If this is something you're not ready for, I'm giving you an opportunity to leave right now. But if you do, know what you're turning your back on. Your family, your friends, your kind.". A few students get out of the line and walk out the door, while the majority stays. "Just what I like to see. Now, let us begin.". Over the course of the next twenty minutes, Master Kentigern goes through a few basic fighting techniques. After teaching these, he brings out a sandbad and holds it in place. He instructs the class to make a single line and take turns practicing these techniques on the bag. Student after student, they all practice with good results. However, when Ravoka stood up to the plate, it brought the class to a standstill. "Next up!" Kentigern calls. "Ah yes, Ravoka. Remember, keep a strong posture. OK... go!". Ravoka gets into position and throws two punches at the sandbag, considerably weak. "Stop. Let's try that again. Try putting a little more punch into it. Alright... go!". Ravoka throws another two punches at the sandbag, slightly better than the last two. "Let's try this one more time. Give it everything you got this time. OK... Go!". At this point, Ravoka is starting to get a bit frustrated. He throws two more punches at the sandbag, but with results nobody could have ever expected. Sand started to seep throught eight perfect stabs in the bag, making a pile on the floor. Ravoka's hand's emerged with short, razor-like claws coming through his knuckles. The whole class, grew silent. Everyone in shock. Even Kentigern. Eventually, he lead Ravoka out of the class and told him to sit outside for a while. He sits there. Five minutes later, Kentigern returns and tell Ravoka to pass on a message to his father. "Let him know that Boros wants to talk to him at sunset." he said. And so, Ravoka went home and explained to Cirino everything that happened. The two met later that day and talked to each other while Ravoka watched from a distance. After the discussion ended, Ravoka was filled in by his father. "Starting tomorrow, Cheif Boros will train you personally. If this is something useful, we want you to use them to the best of your ability.". Chapter 3 - ??? Mobius 43C - Frozen Fury (Luciana) Mobius 43C - Awakening (Xeno) Mobius 43C - Dead Silence (Sen) Mobius 43C - Rebirth of Freedom Part I Mobius 43C - Burning Pride (Pyrrhos) Mobius 43C - Tangled Web (Victorrson) Mobius 43C - Rebirth of Freedom Part II Category:Stories